


Basic Training

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Basic Training

‘You’re a cadet, Sandburg. A cadet. You’re a cadet.’

Blair repeated the silent mantra in his mind as he stood stiffly at attention.

‘Yes, Drill Sergeant, sir! No, Drill Sergeant, sir!’

The second part of the litany tagged along.

‘This is for Jim. You can do this. This is for Jim.’

He stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on an imaginary spot in the distance. The dress cap he wore was too tight, the necktie was uncomfortable and the shirt collar chafed his skin. The jacket was at least one size too small, leaving his lower half feeling extremely exposed.

The Drill Sergeant was circling him, appraising him with a critical eye. He carried a wicked looking swagger stick, which he alternately slapped against his open palm and right upper thigh.

The Drill Sergeant was behind him now, and Blair could feel his eyes as they ran up and down the length of his body.

Blair jumped at least a foot as the tip of the swagger stick touched his naked butt and tickled its way down his crack. He bit his lip and fisted his hands, in an attempt to stay still, but when the swagger stick landed with a stinging thwap across both cheeks, he instinctively shielded his ass with his hands and turned on his assailant.

“What the hell was that, Jim?” he whined as he rubbed at his butt.

Jim furrowed his brow and stepped into Blair’s personal space.

“Excuse me?” Jim purred.

“Oh for chrissake--- Okay.” Blair rolled his eyes. “What the hell was that, Drill Sergeant Sir?” he amended sarcastically. “I don’t remember you whacking me with that thing,’ he pointed emphatically at the swagger stick, “being part of your fantasy. Here I am in the middle of the loft, with my ass sticking outta this skimpy outfit on one side and my dick waving in the breeze out front on the other, just like you ordered, Drill Sergeant Sir.”

Jim laughed and waggled a finger up and down Blair’s torso, taking in his state of half-dress. “You think this is my fantasy?”

Blair narrowed his eyes and stared daggers at his lover.

Jim dropped the swagger stick to the floor and moved into Blair’s personal space. He pulled Blair to him by cupping his hands around the younger man’s butt cheeks and tugging him forward.

Blair’s cock twitched and hardened as it brushed up against Jim’s clothed crotch.

Jim sucked in a deep breath, making a soft hissing noise through his teeth. “I love a man in uniform, Chief,” he whispered huskily. “But this little role playing thing,” he squeezed Blair’s naked butt and ground his groin against Blair’s arousal. “this is a kink.”

Blair leaned into Jim’s embrace and wrapped his arms around Jim’s torso.

“Then what is your fantasy, Jim?” he asked as he snuggled closer to the man he loved, disappointment evident in his voice. “What’d I do wrong?”

Jim used one hand to tilt Blair’s face up and gently covered Blair’s lips in a sweet kiss. His other hand continued to knead Blair’s ass. He breathed deeply, answering without breaking the kiss.

“Control, lover,” he explained. “My fantasy is control.”

Blair broke the kiss then, and he opened his eyes halfway. He gazed into Jim’s lust filled face and his voice was shaky when he spoke.

“Y-you want to, to control me?”

“Nuh-huh,” Jim whispered, his voice dripping with seductiveness. “I want *you* to control you,” he breathed out, “because I ask you to.”

Jim bent his head, licking Blair’s chin and jaw line as he made his way to Blair’s neck. He nuzzled the spot where Blair’s left collarbone met the tender flesh at the base of his neck. He nibbled as he continued.

“I asked you not to talk, except for the Drill Sergeant response, and I asked you not to move, no matter what I did,” Jim reminded. “Do you remember that?”

Blair nodded slowly, gulping in a deep lungful of air as Jim’s hands explored his ass. One finger was now nudging its way into the crack, teasing his opening.

“If *I* wanted to control you, to keep you from talking, I’d use a gag,” Jim chuckled as Blair reacted to this statement with widened eyes. “And if I wanted you not to move, I know ways to truss you up so you wouldn’t be able to even wiggle your little toe.”

Blair’s cock reacted favorably to this tidbit of information and Jim smiled.

“Some fantasies are just fantasies, Chief, never meant to become reality,” Jim whispered as he reached between them with one hand.

He tugged his zipper open, and pulled out his erect cock. He aligned it with Blair’s and began a gentle rocking.

Blair moaned as the finger at his opening slowly entered. His head flew back, exposing his neck more fully to Jim’s mouth. The finger slid in and out, as their cocks thrust against each other, as Jim’s hot breath scorched Blair’s being.

“Drill Sergeant, sir?” Blair panted in a raspy voice. “Permission to come, Drill Sergeant, sir?”

“God, yeah, Chief,” Jim answered, “Come for me,” he ordered.

Blair groaned Jim’s name as he came. Jim held him tight with one arm, while he continued to work the finger in Blair’s ass. He sped up the thrusts, and allowed Blair’s warm semen to coat their cocks as he pumped them both furiously.

Jim’s orgasm followed a minute later, and they sagged into each other’s arms.

Blair licked his lips before snagging a passionate kiss and then snuggled his cheek against Jim’s chest. He sighed contentedly before speaking again.

“We could try your fantasy again, if you want,” he ventured slowly, his voice low. “I could try again, now that I know---,”

Jim cut him off. “We’ll see, maybe,” he answered thoughtfully. “But this uniform has got to go.” He indicated the cadet uniform Blair was squeezed into with a wave of his hand.

Blair looked at him quizzically.

“Dress whites,” Jim stated, nodding his head thoughtfully. “I think this butt,” he swatted Blair’s butt playfully, “would look much sexier sticking out of a skimpy dress white uniform,” he said seriously.

“You’re kidding?” Blair questioned with a snort. “Do you have any idea what our dry cleaning bills are going to be?”

Jim shook his head and laughed along with Blair.

“And I think I’d really like it if you’d shave,” Jim added.

Blair frowned as he felt his cheeks, noting not a hint of stubble. “Wow, man, you can feel whiskers?”

“Not there,” Jim replied cheekily as he groped at Blair’s crotch, tugging on the short curly hairs. “Here.”

“Jim!” Blair exclaimed as he batted at Jim’s hands, swatting them away.

“One kinky fantasy at a time, huh?” Jim teased gently as he gave Blair a quick kiss.

“You know, Jim,” Blair said in a teasing voice, “I might just have a fantasy myself.”

“Oh?” Jim replied, recognizing the mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes. “And just what might it be?”

“Are you sure you wanna hear it? It’s like, out there, man,” Blair replied innocently, as he gestured with his hands in a ‘it’s-way-out-there-man’ motion.

Jim just nodded, his jaw set, as he crossed his arms, waiting for it.

“It’s this bizarre fantasy where, instead of you saying to me, ‘Chief, stay in the truck’---,”

Blair never got a chance to finish as Jim pounced. He threw Blair over one shoulder and headed to the stairs, threatening, amid Blair’s giggling protests, to find a gag.


End file.
